


Unfinished Business

by quicksilvermalec



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: You could break my heart in twoBut when it heals it beats for youI know it's forward but it's true***Purely self-indulgent domestic Malec fluff. Songs and laundry. Enjoy!





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Malec is my shit. Domestic Malec gives me life.
> 
> For maximum effect, start listening to the song, "Back to You" by Selena Gomez right around the beginning of the fourth paragraph.

Alec was sitting on the couch in Magnus’ sitting room when his five best friends opened the door. They were about to go over to him when they realized that he had a pair of earbuds in and was humming a tune.

In front of him, on the coffee table, was a basket of laundry. He was pulling things out of it and putting them into one of two piles, presumably one for him and one for Magnus.

As they watched, he opened his mouth and started to sing. It was miraculous to all of them; he looked so blissful and at peace, like he wouldn’t be anywhere else except for there, in his boyfriend’s loft, folding his clean clothes.

_Took you like a shot,_   
_Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening_   
_Let a couple years water down how I’m feelin’ about you_

_And every time we talk_   
_Every single word builds up to this moment_   
_Where I gotta convince myself I don’t want it even though I do_

_(ooh-ooh)_

_You could break my heart in two_   
_But when it heals it beats for you_   
_I know it’s forward but it’s true_

During the one-measure break, he closed his eyes and halted his movements.

_I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to_   
_When I’m lyin’ close to someone else you're_   
_Stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it_   
_If I could do it all again_   
_I know I’d go back to you_

_I know I’d go back to you_

_I know I’d go back to you_

Magnus, smiling, broke away from the group as he took over the singing.

**We never got it right**   
**Playin’ and replayin’ old conversations**   
**Overthinkin’ every word and I hate it**   
**‘Cause it’s not me**

Alec opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend wonderingly, calling, “hey Magnus,” as the warlock sat next to him on the couch and helped him sort laundry.

 **And what’s the point in hidin’?**  
**Everybody knows we got unfinished business**  
 **And I’ll regret it if I didn’t say this isn’t what it could be**

**You could break my heart in two**   
**But when it heals it beats for you**   
**I know it’s forward but it’s true**

He turned to Alec, nudging him gently with his shoulder and smiling brightly at him before assuming a dramatic expression and belting out the second chorus.

**I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to**   
**When I’m lyin’ close to someone else you’re**   
**Stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it**   
**If I could do it all again**   
**I know I’d go back to you**

**I know I’d go back to you**

Alec was smiling just as blindingly and they harmonized the bridge together.

**_I’d go back to you_ **   
**_I’d go back to you_ **   
**_What was there wasn’t sure but_ **   
**_I’d go back to you_ **

They seemed to have an unspoken understanding of who sang what, because they didn’t overlap at all.

 **You could break my heart in two**  
**But when it heals it beats for you**  
 **I know it’s forward but it’s true**  
 **Won’t lie I’d go back to you**

 _And now my thoughts are runnin’ loose_  
_It’s just a thing you make me do_  
 _And I could fight but what’s the use?_  
 _I know I’d go back to you_

**_I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to_ **   
**_When I’m lyin’ close to someone else you’re_**   
**_Stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it_ **   
**_If I could do it all again_ **   
**_I know I’d go back to you_ **

_I’ll go back to you  
I’ll go back to you_

**I know I’d go back to you**

_I’d go back to you  
I’d go back to you_

**I know I’d go back to you**

_(Go back to you, go back to you, go back to you)_

They were still smiling at each other, and then Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus gently for a brief moment.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. Alec leaned into his side and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked this cute fluffy idea.
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
